The invention relates to a pipe coupling, which can be coupled by one of its ends to a pipe and which has a clamping band and a tightening means for tightening the clamping band. The invention further relates to the use of the pipe coupling.
The nearest prior art is GB 2 389 395 A, which discloses a pipe coupling with anchoring rings. The pipe coupling disclosed in this document is used for joining two pipes together. Often, however, one is faced with the problem of hermetically closing off the end of a pipe. This is necessary, for example, when the pipe is temporarily to be tested for leaks or resistance to pressure or when certain pipe connections will not be used, temporarily or permanently. Moreover, this problem also arises for example with modular or serial arrangements of machines, in which the last machine in the row has no subsequent coupling and the tubular connection or connector otherwise provided for this has to be sealed.
In the prior art there are numerous solutions for sealing the ends of pipes.
The device shown in EP 1 087 172 A2 requires a correspondingly designed pipe end, so that the closure element that is put over the free end of the pipe can be secured with a clamp.
A cover plate according to DE 199 49 697 A1 has a collar with at least three outward-projecting clamping elements, which after insertion of the collar into the free end of the pipe, bear against its inside wall and fix a cover plate in the end of the pipe.
The end plate disclosed in GB 2 342 970 A is fixed to the end of a pipe by means of a separate clamp and several sealing elements and spacers.
According to GB 564,070 A, a free end of a pipe provided with an external thread is sealed with a cover, which also has a peripherally arranged external thread. The cover is fixed on the end of the pipe by means of a coupling nut.
Apart from the fact that some of these solutions only represent a poorly sealing pipe termination, a substantial drawback is that the pipe end in question must have a shape specially designed for covering with corresponding fixing devices. For example, it is necessary to provide threads, screws, and grooves for a clip-in cover or outward-projecting flanges. The solutions proposed in the prior art can therefore only be implemented in conjunction with very specific and therefore also expensive pipes. In addition, closing off the pipe on the basis of special shapes and fasteners is very expensive.